mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Clamble
|release date = 2015-01-02 |release version = 1.3.1 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Earth, Gold |beds required = 3 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Earth |element3 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 1 x 1 |breeding = If Available: + Potbelly and Drumpler + Noggin and Furcorn + Mammott and Shrubb |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 16,000 |placement xp = 10,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} MSM Bio: Description The Rare Clamble is simlar to the Common Clamble. The significant differences are: *The dress or body is bright green-blue. It has something like feathers growing upwards from its shoulders; these shade to bright blue. *The head is silver and has patterns on it, as is its gong. So are the epaulets, gauntlets, and footwear which the Rare Clamble has added to its costume. The rare Clamble was available for 72 hours from January 2nd - January 5th 2015 and once again for only 24 hours during Rare Reprise from March 15th at noon to March 16th at noon. Song Same as regular Clamble Song, but it makes a gong sound in My Singing Monsters: Composer. Breeding The Breeding for the Rare Clamble is the same as the Clamble's breeding. Possible combinations: * + Potbelly and Drumpler * + Noggin and Furcorn * + Mammott and Shrubb Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Clamble may fail, and give a Rare Clamble as a result instead of the Common Clamble. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Clamble as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Clamble with a Quad Element Monster, since the offspring will always be a Clamble except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Clamble instead of a Common Clamble doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) Drumpler takes much less time to hatch than both Furcorn and Shrubb, so the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). The Rare version of any breeding Monster can be used instead of the Common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *January 2nd 2015 19:00 UTC to January 5th 2015 19:00 UTC *March 14th 2015 19:00 UTC to March 14th 2015 19:00 UTC *(more TBA) was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Clamble|9||Crumpler Tree|19||Harpsitree|14||Piney Tree|13| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Clamble. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * Rare Clamble once held the most coins per physical space (one square) for the mobile versions of the game, until Yawstrich was introduced to the mobile versions on September 4th 2019. * The Rare Clamble was the first Monster to be released in 2015. * The Rare Clamble, along with Rare Quibble, was teased on the reprise for all rares. (At the bottom corners) * The feathers on Rare Clamble's back were inspired by those from the Mimic, the scrapped Quint Element Monster. * According to its in-game bio, or description, the Rare Clamble could be protecting the Monster World from a danger that no one is sure. This could be the danger during the End of Fire. All of this could be false, and the Rare Clamble may just enjoy to dress up, but maybe it was once a protector from a forgotten past and now enjoys using the costume for fun. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Earth Island Category:Plant Island Category:Gold Island Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Plant Category:Mirror Islands Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters